User talk:Madclaw/archive3
This is an archive, please do not post in here. The Dark Side Why should I join the Dark side? I'm looking at the panflit as we speak, and I see no reason to.... wait. A free box of Bakers famous cookies each revolution? I'M THERE! The Almighty Ninja 15:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) SWFanon talk My apologies, but it's kind of the truth regardless. -- [[User:Obi maul12|'Joe Butler (Obi Maul12) ']] talk 22:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Ok. -- [[User:Obi maul12|'Joe Butler (Obi Maul12) ']] talk 23:27, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Planet destruction lol. 123 seconds? [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Here's your damn award.... ' Madclaw The awards you the Burl Ives ''singing for money award For your Waltzing Mathilda riff in the IRC. Banned Heya Madclaw, I've been banned from #darthipedia, and I guess it was 'cos of my herecy. Please unblock me, 'cos I'll promise to use appropriate humility when referring to G*nk. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 19:28, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Image Source Madclaw, hell if I know. I edited the picture, but I think it's originally from an Osprey Publishing book. Karohalva the Infallible Pumpkin IRC I apologise for infringing the ban, entering was unintentional, I simply clicked the wrong tab and entered Darth, I was the nsuprised not to be banned. AFAIK I have no IP changning stuff and was using hte same way to enter as when you first banned me. "I swear I am not bypassing hte ban intentionally" was what I was trying to say as I thought there may be a problem with your ban thing. Halopedia had the same problem I believe. Apologies for the inconviniance caused. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *Ok, thanks. I've checked and it's the same for me in #Halopedia. Ok, I'm not arguing at all, Can you please just tell me if this is what I did to get banned (so I don't make the same mistake twice): I brought up a subject when you asked me to drop it after being kicked and mentioning why. Please don't take this hte wrong way, I'm not appearling against a ban, just want to learn from my mistakes :) Thanks, [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) **Ok, I've looked into it a bit. Turns out it wasn't me that allowed me to join #darth despite the ban it's most liekely an IRC problem at the minute, also, you know htese 'halopedians' coming to Darth and annoying us? Well Darth Tom or whoever was saying it was right, it's not the real editors, just the people who mess around on the site and IRC, and the people who attack bakc cause problems to the real 'halopedians' like Churchreborn, jsut so ou know. I learnt all of this thorugh testing the ban and rejoin theory thing. Well I'm going now, sorry about any disruption I've caused bye! (btw could you please leave me a message on my talk exactly when you unban me, I need to know as I can join despite being banned. Thanks, [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ***I've jjust re read my message, apologies about spelling and grammer, I'm in a rush, should've re-read earlier. I also think it's safe to say we both anoy each other a lot, but you have the power and are darther than me :). Sorry for any annoyance I've caused you, and no I'm not trying to shorten my IRC ban. Bye. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:51, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Please read this when you get a chance Right, I realise that you obviously have a dislike of me because of what happened, and I'm assuming it must be this incident as we were getting along fine until just before the ban and kicking etc. Now I think that I shouldn't let what happened or let my pride get in the way, so I'm leaving this message to formerly apologise for what happened, and explain what I'd request you do in the future to stop similar occurrences from happening (not that I'm saying this is your fault, just saying I'm not as skilled at understanding people as other users are, as shown by Jedimca0 and SG1). Firstly I want to apologise for causing disruption on the channel, due to #darth's content and nature I so sometimes find it hard to tell when to stop, however I should have realised so that is not an excuse. I would also like to apologise for causing you personally a large amount of inconvenience as there are several things I did wrong. I apologise generally for everything wrong I have done but here are some more specifics: I realise that I shouldn't generally have approached any other admins concerning the ban and that was a mistake on my part. Whilst I have reasons for approaching each admin, at least one admin I shouldn't have approached in concern to my ban, the others I probably shouldn't have as well but there is at least on clear case so I aplogise for all incidents. I also understand that I shouldn't have re joined #darthipedia after the ban, admittedly the first case was a mistake, and the second I was trying to inform you I did so in the wrong way and apologise for every other time and the second I joined and for approaching you in the incorrect way. I also apologise for the simple mistake I made in joining the first time. One reason which may have contributed to my ban is that I do sometimes fail to realise when you are joking, this is not your fault but merely my lack of interpretation as shown by Jedimca0's warning (he suggested I drop the subject as did you, that should have been my realisation that you were not joking). If any future incidents occur, I'd like to request that you only mention a ban when being serious (not that you've never mentioned a ban in joking before, jut want to make things clearer), as I'll take that as a serious warning. The reason for my confusion is that when you kick me, it is often simply a joke. Again this is not an excuse merely a way of trying to avoid a repeat of this event. On a side note, a while ago you said that I hate to admit when I'm wrong, and that really opened my eyes, I didn't actually realise that I was like this so I'd like to thank you for that, it was because of that comment that I'm apologising now, instead of being angry and trying to figure out a way around you. That has also helped me (in my opinion) to become more mature as has this incident, so I doubt a reoccurrence of this event could happen. The last thing I'd like to say is that I will not be joining #darthipedia to often for at least a week after my ban, likewise I will not be purposely contacting you for about that long to give us some space between us and to prove I'm not trying to remove my ban (etc) at all, merely trying to ' heal wounds ' between us. Please do not hesitate to contact me; however I will not contact you unless you request it. This includes on wikis and in the IRC. Finally, I hope you accept my apology, and feel free to raise any concerns, problems or points that I have/haven't raised above, with me at any time. Feedback from this is also welcome. I hope we can get along again soon, please don't take this the wrong way. Many thanks, [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 10:58, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Award Fear my MS paint skills. :P Wilhelm screamer 18:23, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Sith Feel free to add to your userpage now that it has become a Featured Sith. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 06:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Supercomputer Test complete. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 20:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *thanks, didn't realize. The Almighty Ninja 15:09, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Sig Test Mind if I use your talk page —Wedgepwns!! 01:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) *Yeah I was wondering why my sig was weird on the Talk:Darth Weeto, and I was guessing it was from Tom's sig, but thanks for your concern :-) Main Page Hi Madclaw! Sorry bout that. I think that problem often happens because Helpers are unaware of the policy pages. When you're working on 10 different wikis or so in one day, it gets tough to remember which ones have policies and guideline to follow. I'll remember this for the future here. Incidentally, the change I made is both minor and code-specific. Switching the order of the columns as they appear in the wiki text should have no effect on the actual page itself, but causes the edit version to make more sense. (And I think Wikia has plans for this code down the road, and needs it in this order). You're completely right, and I apologize for both myself and the actions of helpers before me. (For it to happen twice in one month is terrible, sorry). I'm pretty good at answering for any comments or questions that are posted on my talk page, (I haven't missed one yet), so if anything comes up with regards to me or other helpers at all, feel more than free to drop me a message. After all, that's the point of the name, 'Helper', to actually help you guys. :) I'll talk to Gonk about re-making the change. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:53, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Wow! I didn't realize that huge change, no wonder you guys are upset about it, I would be too! I'll play with it till it works, and leave the revised working copy on my Development Sandbox Page, that way we'll know it works before affecting the main page. :Eeesh, I need to pay more attention and not leave messages on people's user pages. You'd think I would have realized that I did that when there was no 'leave message' option in the page tabs at the top. I'm comin off like a real smart guy here. :( :Anyhoo, I'll update Gronk's talk page about fixing the change correctly on the draft page, and then you guys can install it whenever you want to. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::All done! Kirkburn (Wikia Staff) stepped in and fixed the draft. Whenever you guys are ready to install the changes, you can. Sorry again and thanks again. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) DUrP Ahhh, my plant forever exploding in a frame. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 19:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Wow, was that a serious ban? --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 19:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Alright. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 19:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback I'll remember those links next time. Last night I was just about to fall asleep when I saw what had happened, so I wasn't in a particularly cognitive state. Thanks! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Picture Movement This is Xizor Fisto. I was just wondering how I can move a picture from this pedia to Wookiepedia? -User:Xizor Fisto Thanks Thanks, Madclaw. This looks like its gonna be a good day! The Almighty Ninja 16:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) RE:1.7 Cool, and Thanks — Wedgepwns!! talk 00:45, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ROFLMAOCOPTERGIGGLESTICKLOLFTWO_O:OXD I found something you might like. Unfortunately, you have to sign up before you can view it. Nonetheless, I decided to do a little search into all this recent Diplomacy shit that's been spreading. Low and behold, some of Prent Bowell's army of testicle pudding have been bashing you on the forums. Check here. I'm still laughing my ass off. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:34, 6 August 2008 (UTC) *And to add to that, they just banned me for telling them to not vandalize the articles again. XD I suppose I should leave a witty remark on the site notice, but I'll leave that up to you. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:35, 6 August 2008 (UTC) **See here for the email I sent to Brent Powell over this. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:55, 6 August 2008 (UTC) here you go....check the link http://www.powellentertainment.net/swd/index.php?showtopic=537&st=15 Apparently you said "bye bye, brentpowell" to someone from my site who deleted the page for the SWD wiki. yeah, I actually DIDNT know about the page being deleted and vandalized until I read the thread on my forum just minutes ago. So thank you for making an assumption about me that I would do that. It would actually be a person by the username of "Darth Cola" who did that. I was going to apologize to an admin on here for my fuss I made a while back and hope to get my priveleges back so I can add and update that page because it is outdated given the suspended page is not there anymore. Anyway...there you go. --Brent Powell 04:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC)